Possibility of Exposure
'Chapter XVI' Lady Carbury ’s telegram to Felix from Beccles: “‘You are to dine at Caversham on Monday. Come on Sunday if you can. She is there.’ Lady Carbury had many doubts as to the wording of this message. The female in the office might too probably understand who was the ‘She,’ who was spoken of as being at Caversham, and might understand also the project, and speak of it publicly. But then it was essential that Felix should know how great and certain was the opportunity afforded to him” (131). #Letters #Premeditation #Possibility of Exposure 'Chapter XVIII' Ruby complains that Felix promised to visit her but he never came. “‘But I wrote to you Ruby.’ ‘What’s letters? And the postman to know all as in ‘em for anything anybody knows, and grandfather to be almost sure to see ‘em. I don’t call letters no good at all, and I beg you won’t write ‘em any more’” (152). #Letters #Seduction #Possibility of Exposure 'Chapter XXII' Marie wants Felix to communicate to her the result of asking Melmotte for permission for their engagement: “‘Shall I come up again?’ ‘No; but leave a note for me here under cover to Madame Didon .’ . . . ‘Or send it by post, -- under cover to her. That will be better’” (190). #Letters #Possibility of Exposure 'Chapter XXV' “She [ Marie ] could write to him [ Felix ] at his club, and having no such fear [ of exposure ], she could write warmly” (204). #Letters #Possibility of Exposure “‘Dearest, Dearest Felix , ‘I have just got your note; -- such a scrap! Of course papa would talk about money because he never thinks of anything else. I don’t know anything about money, and I don’t care in the least how much you have got. Papa has got plenty, and I think he would give us some if we were once married. I have told mamma, but mamma is always afraid of everything. Papa is very cross to her sometimes; -- more so than to me. I will try to tell him, though I can’t always get at him. I very often hardly see him all day long. But I don’t mean to be afraid of him, and will tell him that on my word and honour I will never marry any one except you. I don’t think he will beat me, but if he does, I’ll bear it, -- for your sake. He does beat mamma sometimes, I know. ‘You can write to me quite safely through Didon. I think if you would call some day and give her something, it would help, as she is very fond of money. Do write and tell me that you love me. I love you better than anything in the world, and I will never, -- never give you up. I suppose you can come and call, -- unless papa tells the man in the hall not to let you in. I’ll find that out from Didon, but I can’t do it before sending this letter. Papa dined out yesterday somewhere with that Lord Alfred, so I haven’t seen him since you were here. I never see him before he goes into the city in the morning. Now I am going downstairs to breakfast with mamma and that Miss Longestaffe . She is a stuck-up thing. Didn’t you think so at Caversham? ‘Good-bye. You are my own, own, own darling Felix. ‘An I am you own, own affectionate ladylove, ‘Marie .’” (205). #Letters #Seduction #Possibility of Exposure #Proximity